Return of the Brainspawn
by Crazyguy1990
Summary: The brainspawn have returned, and only one man can stop them... god help us all! FryXLeela
1. Chapter 1

Futurama Story- Return of the brainspawn- Chapter 1

Fry sat up in his bed, startled. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He looked around the room, sweat perspiring from his forehead. _"What am I doing here?"_ he thought. "_I'm single, twenty-five... and handsome_." "I probably should go see Leela..." Grabbing his clothes, he walked out the door. "1I... and one hopeless romantic nobody." he muttered to himself.

After twenty minutes, he finally reached Leela's apartment. "1I... here we are," The door slid open, and Fry entered. Nibbler opened his third eye and ran to Leela. He jumped onto her bed, nudging her. "Nibbler... what is it?" Leela muttered, before rolling over. "Ahem," Nibbler cleared his throat. "Fry is here."

"What did you say?" Leela replied as she rubbed her eye. However, Nibbler continued his gibber-speak. Leela looked up and Fry turned the light on.

"Fry... what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Leela. I just came over here because I wanted to talk to you."

"At one in the morning?" Leela replied.

"Well," Fry began. "I couldn't sleep because all I kept thinking about was you... well you and Slurm."

Leela laughed silently to herself.

"Anyway..." he continued. "I..."

"Sure, you can sleep here tonight if you want... you'll have to use the spare room, though.

Instantaneously, Nibbler bit Leela on the ankle.

"OW!" Leela yelled. "Nibbler! What the hell are you doing?"

"I guess Nibbler must want us to share a bed." Fry replied.

"Well, that's not..." Leela started, before Nibbler growled viciously at her.

"Okay, then."

The Nibblonian looked up at Fry, winked and then fell into slumber.

The orange-haired delivery boy ducked under the covers and took off his pants, shirt and jacket.

As Fry lay in his underwear, Leela thought to herself, "It is a bit warm..."

And with that, Leela discarded her pyjamas and bra, leaving her only in her white lace panties.

She reached down Fry's waist, about to strip him of his underwear, when Fry shook his head and muttered, "Uh-uh. It's a little early in our relationship, don't you think?"

Fry's head rested on Leela's shoulder only for a short while, as she turned herself over to face him, and rested his head on her chest.

"Mmmm..." Fry mumured. "Your heartbeat is soothi-"

"Fry?"

Fry didn't respond, however as he had fallen asleep with his head laying on her breast.

Leela suddenly followed suit, however, Fry gently lifted his head up and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart."

Leela blushed. "Goodnight, Fry."

And with that the three of them lay silently in Leela's apartment. However, several familiar figures appeared in the night sky, waking Nibbler. He immediately recognized them.

"Oh, no..." he said. "The evil brainspawn have returned!"

(A\N: Wow, I'm doing better on this than my story on ! Anyway, please read and review, no flames, and I'll see you all for chapter 2!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Brains, Brains and a lack of intelligence

Nibbler immediately jumped up and turned to Fry and Leela. "Quick, Leela! Into the closet, and don't think!" She dashed for the closet, not even stopping to grab something to cover herself with.

Fry and Nibbler looked at each other and nodded. The delivery boy threw his jeans and shirt on and began hunting for a bookcase.

"C'mon, I need somehing to read, preferably not another Bongo comic!" he yelled with frustration.

"Here!" Nibbler exclaimed, throwing a book at Fry.

He looked at the cover. "Dostoyevsky... Crime and Punishment. No good, give me something... with puzzles!"

"Damn it, Fry" Nibbler replied. "Just read, now!"

Fry flipped open the cover and scanned his eyes down page one, taking in the story.

"Arrggh!" The brain howled in pain. "What have I done to you?"

"You've recklessly collected information for too long, brain!" Fry replied.

The brain let out a final scream and dropped to the floor, Nibbler promptly swallowed it whole.

"Thank you, Fry." Nibbler announced looking up at the delivery boy. "But we're not out of the woods... not by a long shot."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Bender's apartment...

"_We interrupt All My Circuits for a special news bulletin," _

"Huh? What?! How dare you?!" Bender yelled at the television.

"Around Canada today, there have been reports of idiocy and foolish-ness, not just by President Nixon."

"Morbo will vaporize you if you say that again!" The green alien thundered.

"Canada?!" Bender exclaimed. "I thought they were levelled in 2995."

"Various brain-like life-forms have wreaked havoc on the land we all forgot." Morbo said.

"Oh, no!" Bender said, sarcastically.

"It is believed that because of the stupidity, there will be a critical shortage of maple syrup production AND exportation."

Bender gasped. "Oh, god! That means..." A look of sadness fell upon his face. "...no more Bender waffles!"

"In other news, the U.S. stock market has reported that maple syrup prices are at incredibly high levels, the likes of which have not been seen since the Canadian civil war of 2155."

Bender stood up in anger.

"That's it! You can screw with Canada all you like, but no one stops Bender from making Bender waffles but Bender!"

"...Or, perhaps Fry." He finished.

The robot grabbed a ray gun and ran to the phone.

* * *

Yet again, at Leela's apartment...

"Leela," Fry cooed. "The brains are gone. You can stop hiding now."

The closet door crept open and Leela poked her head out.

"It wasn't the brains that I was hiding from, Fry..."

"Huh..." Fry started, before hearing a ship fly incredibly low over them. As it grew smaller and smaller, he realized what the ship was...

"...the Nimbus?"

Leela nodded.

"What would Zapp be doing here? Everyone hates him because he banned maple syrup production in Canada for five years." Fry finished.

"Well," Leela replied. "He's like an incredibly annoying shadow... he follows you around, even when you don't want him near you..."

"Wait," Fry began. "That doesn't make sense..."

"I DON'T CARE!" Leela thundered. "EVERY TIME I THINK OF THE ASSHOLE, I GET SO PISSED OFF!!"

Fry blinked a couple of times, before seeing Leela weep into her hands.

"Hey... shh, shh... it's ok..." Fry said, gently taking Leela by the hand and leading her out of the closet.

He nursed her head on his chest, letting his heartbeat soothe her. Eventually, her anger and tears subsided and, as she looked up, Fry gave her a small peck on the lips.

"A-hem..." Nibbler cleared his throat. Leela looked down at her now semi-naked self, grabbed Fry's coat and covered herself with it.

"_I'll get your clothes_," Fry whispered.

With Leela's clothes in tow, Fry walked back to the bedroom. The night shone through the curtain-covered windows, and beamed onto the delivery boy. He had improved his physical fitness after having had two heart attacks over the past week, and with his now well-defined physique, he could make Leela think that the worms had returned, even though this wasn't the case... But he still wasn't a master holophone player, that was undeniable.

As he entered, he could see that Leela had climbed back into bed, yet Nibbler was poking her, trying to get the mutant out of bed.

"Nibbler..." Leela whispered in a groan. "Cut it out, we're not eating til' six a.m."

He let out a small whine of disappointment, before curling up on the bed.

As Leela gently nodded off, she didn't even notice Fry re-enter the room, as he placed her clothes in her wardrobe, and then re-adjusted the back of his underpants.

Fry turned his head to look at the clock._ "Great," _he thought. _"It's five in the morning, I've had fuck all in the way of sleep...maybe if I make some breakfast for me and Leela..." _

And with that, he threw his jeans and shirt on, and laid his jacket over the mutant's shoulders , before softly kissing her on the cheek. "Sleep tight,"Fry muttered_, _before whispering into Leela's ear, _"I love you." _

* * *

Fry walked into the kitchen, and as he was about to open the cupboard, he heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

A panicked Bender yelled into the phone, "_Fry... is that you, Meatbag?_"

"Yeah," Fry replied.

"Good... listen, There's a huge crisis in Canada..."

Fry gasped. "You mean... Colin Mochrie's head has been stolen?"

"No, doofus." Bender replied. "Everyone has become stupid all of a sudden. Without intelligence, there's no maple syrup production and without production, there's no maple syrup, and without maple syrup, I can't make my famous Bender waffles!"

"But..." Fry replied. "...I make those."

"I DON'T CARE!" Bender yelled. "Just make everyone smart again, fast, or I'll rip your brain out of your skull!"

"Relax, buddy."

"Don't tell me to relax, asshole..." Bender said with a deathly tone. "...just...get...the maple syrup, before I slice your nuts off!"

"Bye, Bender" Fry replied, before hanging up the phone.

"_What's gotten into him?"_ Fry thought.

He pondered whilst pulling out bacon, half-a-dozen eggs and pancake mixture.

* * *

Leela stretched her arms out and woke with a yawn, before rubbing her eye. "That was comfy, don't you agree, Fry?" Silence. There was no-one in the room but her. Outside, the early morning sky shone a bright reddish-orange. _"Where is he?" _

She thought to herself. _"Great, the only night I've ever spent with him, and he uses me..." _

A strange scent then tickled her nostrils.

"_Hmm_," she said to herself. "_That smells good... pity it's only from the cafe down the road_." However, the smell became stronger and stronger. The door gently opened.

"Hey, Leela." Fry said, standing with one plate of bacon and eggs, and another with a short stack of pancakes and maple syrup.

"Fry?" Leela said, wrapping a corner of the blanket around her, waking Nibbler. "Good morning."

The Nibblonian let out a yawn, waking to the morning.

"Oh, morning Nibbler." Leela finished.

"Ah," Nibbler began as he stretched. "The mighty one brings breakfast... I wonder how Fiona would react if I did that for her..."

"She'd be very thankful," Fry said. "Pancakes for Leela," he continued, placing a small plate of pancakes covered in maple syrup in Leela's lap.

"Thank you, Fry," Leela said, sweetly.

"That's okay."He replied.

Fry placed a bowl of "Kibble's 'N' Snouts" on the floor for Nibbler who immediately jumped down and devoured his breakfast, before burping with satisfaction.

"That was delicious, Fry." Nibbler said.

"You-mmph," he began, with a mouthful of bacon. "You're welcome."

"Yeah," Leela continued. "These are great pancakes."

"Thanks."

* * *

A few minutes and a change of clothes later...

"C'mon Fry, hurry up or we'll be late for work." Leela panicked.

"Aye-aye, Captain... I mean, yes m'am."

They grabbed Nibbler and dashed to Planet Express.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the P.E. Building...

"Good news, Everyone!" the Professor yelled. "You'll be making a delivery to Canada!"

"How ironic," Bender said. "I heard something on the news about Canada today..."

"I don't care! Shut up all of you!" the Professor replied. "Well, get the hell out of my sight!"

"Wait," Leela said. "What are we delivering?"

"What? Oh, yes!" Farnsworth exclaimed. "It's a maple leaf. Apparently, this particular leaf contains as much syrup as the amount that Canada produces per year... and to think they said that nanotechnology was a load of crap!"

Scruffy walked over, carrying a small box. "Make sure you don't ruin that leaf. Scruffy's dieing for pancakes, and he can't eat 'em without fresh maple syrup, not the cheap machine-made crap."

"Sure thing, Scruff." Fry replied.

"Good to see someone's finally noticed me... bye."

* * *

The ship launched into the sky, zooming through space with Leela at the helm. Fry and Bender sat either side of her, with Fry nursing Nibbler on his lap.

"Remind me again why we're bringing this dark matter-defecating, ass-biting, three-eyed piece of crap with us?" Bender moaned.

"We need him in case we run low on fuel, I've stocked up a second refrigerator full of Kibbles 'n' Snouts if he gets hungry." Leela replied.

"Yeah, right." Bender replied. "You only brought him along to remind you how pathetic you are,"

"Leela?" Fry inquired. "Pathetic? That's pretty rich coming from a guy who went all the way to Holland and back just to get a stupid turtle."

"Why you little piece of- I'll kill you!"

Bender lunged at Fry, rotating his metal hand, turning it into a makeshift circular saw.

However, before Bender could harm Fry, Leela knocked him to the floor with a devastating roundhouse kick.As Bender landed hard on the floor, the delivery boy jumped on top of the bending unit, trying to pin him to the ground. Bender etched his hand closer to Fry's neck, but before they knew it, Leela joined in, trying to pry them apart. Their angry screams and general viciousness echoed throughout the ship.

Nibbler soon stood and yelled in a booming voice, "Enough!!"

The trio sat with Bender pinning Fry to the ground, with his robotic arms nearly suffocating Fry, who was trying to push Bender off of him, and Leela trying to separate the two. All three of the turned their gaze to Nibbler, who looked at them with frustration. Bender released his grip on Fry's neck.

"Hey," Bender said. "Since when could crap-o-matic over there speak English?" He looked at Nibbler.

"Long before you were created to bend girders for suicide booths." The nibblonian replied.

"How did your race learn English?" Fry asked.

"We did not learn it," he announced. "We merely adapted ourselves over time. During the first two millenia, we only spoke Nibblonian. However, as your race grew, we began to understand and speak your language of simple grunts, and taught you how to convert them into words."

"That's what separates us from the animals," Fry said. "I get it now!"

Without warning, the alert light flashed, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of a siren.

Fry immediately saw the danger up ahead.

"Look out, Brainspawn at 12 o'clock!"

The flying brains moved into formation. "Well, well," one of them said, "If it isn't the fabled one and his foolish Nibblonian friend."

"What the hell are you..." Fry began.

"SILENCE!" roared the Big Brain. "Brainspawn, attack!"

The brains fired their stupification ray at the ship, causing it to malfunction.

"Uh..." Leela winced as the turbulence flung her head first into the windshield, knocking her out.

Bender felt himself slam against the wall, effectively knocking him offline.

Fry however, had crouched underneath a chair, and could see the ship heading straight into the ground. He grabbed the flight controls and pulled the ship up, trying to keep it horizontal. The green spaceship managed to achieve horizontality, seconds before it violently crash-landed. The wreckage skidded across the ground for only a second, then majestically front-flipping several times before landing on its roof.

Halfway through the crash, he heard something smash through the windshield, and turned to see for a split-second, a body ejected onto the concrete.

The orange-haired delivery boy regained his composure after a few minutes, and surveyed the damage.

The front windshield had shattered, the roof had crumpled like a Slurm can, and was no higher than three feet above the top of the crew's heads if they stood.

Fry looked around to see if everybody was not seriously wounded.

"Bender? Bender?!" Fry yelled.

"Huh... Fry?" The robot responded groggily.

"Holy shit Bender, you look like you've been in a demolition derby."

"Ah, well." he replied. "At least I'm in one piece. A little banged-up, but no big deal."

Fry let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, where's Leela?"

Bender looked up and around. "I don't see her, meatbag."

Fry's heart skipped a beat. "Leela?"

Nibbler stood in a daze. "What the hell just happened?"

Fry started sniffiling, and his eyes began to well with tears.  
"The... ship..." he said in between sobs. "Lost...control... crash-landed...flipped... can't...find...Leela..."

"Breathe, Fry." Nibbler said, trying to calm the delivery boy.

* * *

An hour later, at the Planet Express building...

Hermes was in his office busy filing pay slips, singing Message In a Bottle to himself.

"_You have mail._" said a computerized voice.

"Oooh," Hermes said. "Hopefully it's LeBarbara sayin' hi."

As the beurecrat opened the message, a damage report showed on the screen.

"87 percent damage to the exterior, collapsed roof, shattered windscreen... eh, Leela's probably just flown into another billboard."

"_Incoming video call." _

"Ohh, if it's another low-life tryin' to scam money off of me... I'll at least have someone to talk to."

"_Hello?_"

"Hello," Hermes replied. "You've reached Planet Express. This is-"

"Hermes!" A crackling video of a hysterical Fry appeared, the signal was extremely weak. "Thank...here. Lis... Can.. send a re... ship out to... please-"

The video disappeared and the signal was lost.

* * *

"NO!!" Fry screamed. "Damn this fucking connection!"

Bender solemnly trudged towards the delivery boy. "Fry..."

"Bender! Can you fix a satellite-"

"Uh-uh... sorry buddy. Seriously, I'd love to learn how..."

"So... we're stuck here?"

"Pretty much," the robot replied.

"Great..." Fry mumbled. "We're trapped in an unknown place... only good thing is that the brainspawn haven't found us yet."

"Fry..." Bender stammered.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Lee-" the robot began.

"LEE?!" Fry lost it. "Who or what the fuck is 'Lee'?"

"It's Leela, you jerk. She's lying on the ground next to pieces of our broken windshield!"

"Wait... you mean..."

"That glass smashing sound? Leela through the windscreen."  
Fry's eyes widened in shock. "Where is she?"

"Just follow the broken glass, it'll lead you to something that shows how much of an asshole you've been!" The robot sobbed as those words spat from his mouth like venom from a cobra.

Fry ran through the trail of broken glass as fast as his legs could take him.

As he reached the end, he saw her laying there, motionless. Shards of glass had stuck into her skin, blood seeping out of her wounds.

"Oh, god..." Fry said to himself as tears swelled in his eyes.

Nibbler stood nudging her, almost pleading for her to give a response.

"Leela, I'm so sorry," Fry cried. "This was all my fault. I was too busy listening to Bender's crap and sticking up for you, I was too over-protective..."

Bender looked and came to a realization. He walked over to Fry and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're wrong, Fry." he said. "This had nothing to do with you. This all happened because of me. If I hadn't been so scathing to Nibbler, I wouldn't have been a piece of shit to Leela..."

"And I wouldn't have been such a jerk to you." Fry finished.

The robot put his hand out. "I'm really sorry about this, man. Can you forgive me?"

Fry looked up and smiled, before shaking Bender's hand. "Yeah, I forgive you Bender."

A few seconds later Fry took off his jacket and walked over to Leela. As he folded the red jacket, he lifted her head off of the ground gently, and placed the jacket underneath her head to support it.

A few feet away, Nibbler was speaking into Leela's wrist-lo-jacko-mator.

"Ken? Fiona?"

A small Nibblonian with a pink bowtie underneath her third eye appeared on the screen.

"_Lord Nibbler? Is that you?" _

"Affirmative," he replied. "Fiona, I need you and Ken to bring medical equipment, several bottles of water and a Scooty-Puff Sr."

"_Roger, we will get there as quickly as we can." _

"Thank you, and please hurry."

Nibbler ended the call and let out a sigh.

Fry walked over to him, and sat with his head in his hands.

As they sat together, Nibbler could hear Fry sobbing into his palms.

"Fry?" Nibbler asked, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

Fry wiped a tear from his eye, "I don't want to lose her..."

"You won't..." Nibbler replied. "If you focus on the positive and block out the negative, you will succeed."

"Huh?" the delivery boy was confused.

"Like Bing Crosby said... '_accentuate the positive and eliminate the negative_'."

"I don't follow you..."

Nibbler sighed and turned to Fry. "Just think of all the happy memories you and Leela have shared."

Fry sat with his eyes closed and inhaled deeply. Memories of himself and Leela together flooded through his mind.

"_That time when we found the original moon-landing site, the time when we discovered the secret ingredient of Slurm, the time when I stopped her from marrying Alkazar, the time we were attacked by the space-bees, the time I found out who her parents were, the time that I wrote that opera for her and she stayed behind even though everyone else had walked out..."_

He wrapped his arms around her and began sobbing into her shoulder.

"Leela, I love you..."

Out of the distance, a small ship hurtled towards them with great velocity. Nibbler immediately recognized it.

"They're here," he said, with relief.

Fry turned his head and saw the ship descending, with Ken and Fiona inside.

Nobody noticed, however, that Leela had regained consciousness. She opened her eye and tilted her head forward, yet nobody took any notice.

"_Now's my chance to have a little fun..." _Leela thought to herself, before feigning her unconscious state.

"It'll be okay, Leela... you're going to make it... I hope..."

As Fry turned back to face Leela, she enveloped her arms around him and surprised him with a long tender, kiss on the lips.

Fry's eyes widened in shock, before he felt a tidal wave of euphoria flow through him.

Once the kiss was broken, Fry felt his mouth hanging open, before hugging Leela tightly while weeping on her shoulder in joy.

Leela breathed a sigh of relief through her nose, before detecting an conspicuous scent.

"Can anyone smell burning syrup?" she asked.

"What do you-" Fry sniffed the air, before realising what it was. "Oh, shit! The leaf!"

He jumped up running towards the Planet Express ship. As Fiona and Ken stepped out of their ship, Nibbler greeted them.

"Thank god, you made it."

"We got your message," Fiona replied. "and we brought everything along."

Fry meanwhile, had grabbed something out of the ship.

"Fry?" Bender yelled. "What the hell are you-"

The ship suddenly burst into flames and exploded, sending debris flying everywhere.

"Look out!" Leela yelled.

Flaming debris rained down like comets, narrowly missing the crew.

A large gun turret landed right next to Leela.

"Fuck!" she yelled. "That was close!"

Fry walked over with the box containing the leaf.

"How are we going get the maple syrup back to Canada now?" Bender cried.

Fry looked at the turret, then at the Scooty Puff Sr. , then at Bender, then at the Nibblonians.

"I have an idea..." he began.

"Uh-oh," Bender muttered.

"We," Fry continued. "Connect the gun turret to the Scooty Puff, and stick Fiona, Ken, Nibbler and the leaf inside Bender's chest compartment."

He turned to Leela.

"Leela, you and Bender will fly it, and I'll operate the turret."

"What?" Bender yelled. "No way I'm putting those runts inside of me. No way, not happening."

_Two hours later... _

The Scooty Puff Sr. , now with a gun turret attached, zoomed through space as Leela piloted it with ease. Bender was behind her, with three Nibblonians inside him. Fry, meanwhile, was inside the turret, bracing himself for battle.

"Hello, Canada..." he said. "Freedom is home!"

* * *

(A\N: Whoop- whoop-whoop! Finally, Chapter 2 is finished. And like before, read, review, no flames and I'll be back for chapter 3!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Scooty-Puff hurtled towards the land of maple syrup, as Leela kept the craft under control. A series of bangs could be heard inside Bender's chest compartment.

"_Not again,_" the robot said to himself. "Knock it off, you two!" Bender thumped his chest with his left hand. The compartment opened. Nibbler and Fiona were on top of one another, doing the nasty-in-the... present.

"Damn it, Nibbler!" Ken yelled. "That's the fourth time you've banged Fiona in two hours."

"_I wish I was that lucky with Leela!" _Fry exclaimed over the intercom.

"That's it." Leela sighed. "Nibbler, right after we save Canada, I'm taking you to the vet so you can be neutered."

"Ha ha!" Bender laughed.

"Unless," Leela continued. "You and Fiona can stop doing each other and concentrate on the mission.

"Yes, Leela. " Nibbler replied.

"Roger," Fiona added.

The teal craft began to ascertain speeds equivalent to terminal velocity. Leela lowered the ship with some difficulty, due to the fact that it was considerably lighter than their usual craft.

"We're here," Leela announced. The ship landed on the surface, with the crew stepping out.

"Oh my god..." Fry stared out at what had become of Canada. Buildings which had once stood tall and mighty, were now reduced to rubble.

"Are we in Canada..." Leela began "...or a warzone?"

"The outskirts of Toronto..." Fry replied. "This is awful."

The sun flared over the destruction, leaving Fry and Leela to wish that it was dark so they wouldn't have had to witness it.

Bender opened his chest cavity, releasing Ken, Nibbler and Fiona. The Nibblonians jumped out, with Fiona readjusting her uniform. Ken was responsible for keeping hold of the leaf, as he was the eldest and most wise.

Nibbler snuck out, almost blushing.

Fry glanced over at Nibbler. "Heh, you two must be closer than you thought."

"Well...I guess we are." Nibbler replied, smiling.

Fry walked over to Ken. "Is the leaf still intact?" Fry _"aksed" _(asked).

"Yes, your mightyness," Ken replied. "And not a scratch on it."

"Great..." Fry's gaze was fixed on Leela. He could feel his heart almost melt whenever he looked at her.

"Uh, Fry?" Ken inquired. Fry stood still, unresponsive.

Leela looked out over the horizon. _"How could this happen?"_ she thought to herself.

Flames danced maliciously from the few buildings that were left standing, taunting her as if they were controlled by Zapp Brannigan.

A tear began to form in her eye. Deep down, in her heart, she had bottled up the anxiety and depression of that unfortunate night aboard the Nimbus. Zapp had held it over her ever since, and he would milk it for all its worth.

Fry walked over to her, slowly.

Leela buried her face in her hands and began sobbing, a look of guilt fell over Fry's face.

"Leela..." Fry whispered. "What's wrong?"

The mutant wiped the tears from her eye. "Oh, it's nothing, Fry."

"Leela," Fry replied. "I'm worried about you... I nearly lost you and I was scared as hell... if you want to talk about any-"

"Actually," Leela interjected. "There's something I've wanted to talk about for a long time..."

"Is it about your parents?" Fry inquired.

"No," Leela replied. "I'm fine with my parents... there's something else I regret..."

Fry pondered for a second, and suddenly realised what she was talking about.

"You and Zapp..." he said.

Leela nodded softly. "The bastard keeps going on about it... whenever I hear him, I get chills... and not in a good way."

"Well, what happened between you two?"

Leela explained everything about the night-she-wished-she-could-forget to Fry.

"...and when I woke up, I realised that I just let my guard down, let him have his way with me."

"You may have let your guard down, Leela, but it wasn't your fault." Fry replied.

"Look, I felt sorry for him, I had a couple of drinks..."

"And he took advantage of you!" Fry yelled in frustration. Leela bit her lip. She felt the anger build up inside of her, like a volcano ready to erupt. Without warning, she delivered a roundhouse kick directly to Bender's head, knocking it off of his body.

"Leela! What the hell was tha-" Fry was interrupted by Leela's lips pressing against his own. Thr delivery boy felt reluctant for a few seconds, before the same euphoric state flowed through his body. They felt each others warmth as they were lost in the passionate kiss. The mutant wrapped her arms around Fry's waist, and Fry did likewise to Leela. Fry felt himself fall backwards onto a grassy patch in the concrete.

"Ahem!" Nibbler cleared his throat.

Fry and Leela finally came back to reality, both of them blushing with embarrassment.

"Well," Ken began. "I guess we could call this even, then."

"A-heh-heh... yeah." Fry replied. Leela slyly gave him a small peck on the lips, deepening the delivery boys' embarrassment further.

"If you two are done making the beast with however many backs it has, we still have to drop off this leaf!" Bender exclaimed.

"Ohhh," Fry groaned from underneath Leela. "Alright then."

Leela stood up and extended her hand out to Fry. He grabbed on to it softly, before Leela pulled him up. "Thanks," Fry said.

"No problem," Leela replied.

The group headed off towards the city centre of Toronto, with the leaf still intact.

Little did they know, however, that they were being watched...

* * *

_A remote location... whereabouts classified. _

"I don't believe it, you morons didn't try to finish them off?!" The figure thundered at the brain.

"Well, Lord Brannigan, we thought our attack would be powerful enough to-"

"I didn't ask for a fucking excuse!" Zapp Brannigan thundered. The brain cowered slightly.

"Don't forget," Zapp continued. "The three main goals... one, destroy the Nimbus. Kif Kroker shall pay for exiling me... two, find Leela and her so-called "Mighty One" friend, as well as that robot and the three rodents that follow them around."

"Yes, Lord... and, what was that final task?"

"...Destroy Earth!"

"Understood, my lord."

Zapp slumped back into his chair. As he looked at the photo on the wall, he couldn't help but grin. "Well, a fitting photo for the greatest Captain to grace the galaxy... me." He said to himself with a cocky smile. "Soon, Leela...you'll be with me..." Zapp said as he unfolded the picture that showed Leela in bed with him, causing an evil smirk to spread across his lips. "...soon."

* * *

(A/N: Well, that's all for Chapter 3. Please, read and review, but don't flame. Con-crit and negative criticism are welcome.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Brain, Brain, Go away

_Still at the unknown location... _

"I have an idea!" Zapp stood up. "Can you brain-things transport matter?"

"It is possible," the brain replied. "...but..."

"Do it," Zapp replied. "Now!"

The brain typed the code and location into the computer and fired the ray at Zapp. Instantaneously, he disappered from the brainspawn's whereabouts...

_Toronto, Canada, city centre_

The crew headed into the city centre with the leaf still intact as a miniscule amount of light reflected off of the box. As they reached the mayoral compound, a large DOOP security-bot blocked the entrance to the Mayor's office. He was as big as a truck with twice the pollution.

"Halt!" He said with an intimidating voice. "Who goes there?"

"Planet Express," Leela said firmly. "We're here to deliver the leaf."

"No one enters without an appointment." the robot replied. "I can't let you in."

"I'd like to see you stop us!" Fry said, before charging at the security bot. As he collided with the robot's leg, the delivery boy fell flat on his behind, without even leaving a scratch. "Ow, my body!"

"You dare charge at me?!" The guard thundered. "I shall repaint the walls with your blood, human!"

"_Eep!" _Fry thought to himself._ "Why am I always the one they have to paint with?"_

As the guard lunged at Fry, Leela tackled the delivery boy to the ground, narrowly avoiding death.

The guard turned to Leela. "Step aside, human!"

"Please, sir. We received an invoice from the mayor, and he wanted it delivered ASAP."

"There is no mayor in Toronto, now say goodbye!" The robot charged his arm-cannon, yet, before he fired, a large EMP shock went through him. The security-bot fell to the ground. Leela stood in shock. "Sorry about the delay..." said a voice, "...my security-bot malfunctioned."

"Oh, it's okay," Leela replied. "We were just delivering..."

"A maple leaf, I know...I'm the mayor's aid." he stepped out into the light. He was in his early sixties and had white hair which shone in the sunlight.

"Aren't you... you know... a bit old?" Fry inquired. Leela promptly kicked his shin.

"Well," The aid replied. "I suppose it would seem that way, but they said the same thing about Celine Dion doing concerts, and she was in her late ninety's. Her voice certainly hasn't gotten any better."

"So a thousand years of freezing hasn't done squat?" Bender _aksed_.

"Not one thing" said the aid. "Anyway, go on in, he's waiting for you."

"Thanks," Leela replied.

The aid opened the door, allowing the crew inside.

As the crew entered, the door slammed shut behind them, and the lock was activated.

"What was that?" Leela queried. As the group turned, a laser gun barrel was aimed directly at the back of their heads.

"Well hello, Leela..." said a familiar voice. "I don't know how long it has been since we were... well acquainted."

"Zapp..." Leela replied through gritted teeth. "What the hell do you want?"

The former captain smiled wickedly. "Perhaps a little time in the lovenasium with a certain one-eyed female..."

"Forget it!" Leela thundered.

A muffled shout echoed from behind a locked door.

"Did you hear that?" Fry whispered.

"Hear what? There's no-one else here... if you think so, you're a moron!" Zapp said, worried.

Seconds later, a second muffled shout echoed across the room.

"A-ha!" Fry exclaimed. He walked over to the locked door. With enough force to squash a person's face inwards on itself, the delivery boy kicked the door down. Fry gasped as he saw the man tied up in the closet.

"Mr Mayor..."

Zapp suddenly snapped.

"Alright! Everyone on the fucking ground! Move a muscle and I'll blast your organs into liquid shit!" He fired the laser in the air.

Leela and Fry screamed in fear, before cowering on the ground. As the laser perforated the roof, chunks of rubble fell onto the two of them.

"He's gonna kill the Meatbags!" Bender cried.

"No shit!" Ken replied. Bender picked up Nibbler in one hand and set himself up as if ready to pitch a Blernsball.

"Hey, Zapp!" The former captain turned to the bending unit just to catch sight of the Nibblonian hurtling towards his gut. The impact winded Zapp slightly, but as he regained his composure, Nibbler immediately sunk his fangs into Zapp's crotch. Fiona and Ken joined the fray, each sinking their fangs into Zapp's thighs. The pain-filled scream that echoed throughout the room was almost deafening.

Seeing her opportunity, Leela delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Zapp's skull, knocking him out. Fry helped the mayor out of the small closet, removed the gag from his mouth and untied him.

"Oh, thank you all..." he said, shaken. " I was so worried in there..."

"It was nothing, sir." Fry replied.

"That's okay," Leela said.

"That'll be five-hundred bucks," Bender said nonchalantly. Leela kicked his shin.

"We have the leaf, sir." Fry said, holding the glass box containing the maple leaf.

"Ah, yes... let me get my cheque-book..." the mayor replied. "How much was it?"

"Two-hundred..." Bender replied. "...million!"

The mayor's eyes went wide. "What?!"

"Ignore him, sir. It's only twelve-hundred and fifty for it. To Planet Express."

As the mayor grabbed a pen, he opened the cheque-book.

"Pay Planet express..." he said as he wrote. "One-thousand, Two-hundred and fifty dollars exactly."

The mayor printed his signature. "There we are!" The mayor handed the cheque to Leela.

"Thank you sir." Fry handed over the box to the mayor.

"Thank you, Planet Express."

"What about Zapp?" Bender aksed.

"Let's just toss him in the street... he can't do anything now." Fry replied.

"There's a garbage compactor across the street, if you're wondering." The mayor said.

"Nah," Leela replied. "He belongs on the kerb."

Leela turned the knob. "This door's locked tight!"

"Allow me," Bender said, taking a few steps backwards. The mechano-man lowered his head and charged through the door. "Woohoo, go Bender!" Fry exclaimed.

"_Oh, I'm gonna feel this tomorrow..." _The robot thought to himself.

As they were about to walk out the door, Bender caught sight of the mayor's aide lying in a pool of his own blood. "Uh... Leela?" Bender began. Leela turned to him and looked at the body on the ground. Her face turned pale very quickly. "You okay Leela?" Fry aksed.

"Oh," Leela replied trying to suppress any vomit. "I'm fine, really."

As the crew dragged the former Nimbus captain onto the kerb like the piece of trash he was, several figures emerged, hurtling towards the crew at high velocity.

"Kamikaze brains!" Nibbler yelled.

"Move, now!" Fiona added.

The group made a mad dash for the mayor's office as flaming brains impacted on the street.

Nibbler held the door open. "Get inside, now!!" The Nibblonian slammed the door shut. From inside the building ,they all stared as the brains rained down like comets from the great beyond. All except Fry.

"They know we're here..." he said, looking down. Leela looked around.

"How do they know?" Leela aksed.

Fry stared at Zapp outside the window. He could see him groggily keying in co-ordinates on a small screen.

"Because..." he began. "Zapp's working for them..."

_Meanwhile, back at Planet Express... _

"Oh, great." Farnsworth groaned. "Now we'll have to find a new crew to send to their deaths on each delivery... and a new ship for them to die in!"

"Fry, Leela and the robut are dead?" Zoidberg said. "Hooray, now I'm important!" The lobster clicked his claws in triumph.

"But what about Nibbler?" Hermes aksed. "Without him, the ships useless!"

"Can't you just fill it up at the gas station?" Amy inquired.

"Oh, sure!" Farnsworth replied. "Give more money to the government, and get squat in return! Like hell I'm doing that!"

"Scruffy doesn't think they're dead, Scruffy heard maple syrup prices are dropping again."

"That doesn't mean they're alive, mon!" the beuraucrat replied.

"If they didn't deliver that leaf, then Scruffy can't have pancakes no more... dry pancakes make the tongue bleed."

"Hey, it's 2 o'clock..." Amy said. "Didn't Bender want to see All My Circuits?"

"He's not here!" Hermes replied.

"Put it on anyway, you're all boring me!" Farnsworth yelled.

The screen flashed and the picture appeared.

"_We interrupt All My Circuits to bring you a special entertainment bulletin." Morbo announced. _

"_In entertainment news, Canada will soon be destroyed in a matter of days!" _

"_I'm not sure if that's entertaining..." Linda began. _

"_IT IS FOR MORBO!!" The monster thundered. "MWAHAHAHAHA!!_

"_We will keep you posted every hour, now, BACK TO ALL MY CIRCUITS!!"_

Everyone looked at each other in shock, except for Zoidberg.

"Oh..." the lobster realised. "...so NOW they're dead!"

(A/N: Okay that's it for chapter 4. Read review, no flames, you know the drill. See you for chapter 5!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Sweet Catatonia

The group sat nervously as destruction continued to rain down on the streets of Toronto. Flaming brains hurtled towards the city at terminal velocity. As Fry stared out the window, Leela placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Fry?" she _aksed._ The delivery boy kept his gaze on the corrupted man outside the window. "Fry, what's wrong?" Leela inquired, with a worried tone. "Huh?" Fry looked back at Leela. "Oh, it's nothing, really..." He turned his gaze back towards the window. _"Nothing, when a guy gets your friend drunk and then takes advantage of your her..." _he thought. _"... yeah, that's nothing."_

Fry could feel the aggression building up inside of him. _"When I get my hands on that bastard, he'll be in so much pain that he'd only be able to eat through a tube!" _

"Yo, Meatbag..." Bender began.

"Hm?" Fry looked up.

"You look pretty tense..." the robot chimed. "...no wait, the other thing... incredibly pissed off... what's up?"

"I finally found my focus...Fry replied. "...right now, nothing would make me happier than to see Zapp stuck in a hospital on life support."

"Man," Bender muttered. "And I thought I was evil..."

"Yeah, but yours is a good evil, if you catch my drift."

"Huh?" Bender looked quizzically at Fry. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bender... you, Leela, The Professor, Hermes, Amy... hell, even Zoidberg... you're all the closest thing I have to family anymore. I've grown to enjoy your escapades."

"Aw, that's so sweet..." Bender and Leela replied in unison.

"I hate to interrupt," Nibbler began. "But can anyone tell me how the hell we're going to get out of here?"

"Use the door, genius!" the mayor yelled.

The group looked angrily at the mayor.

"I'm kidding" he replied. "... you're all screwed."

"I've got a thought..." Fiona said with a wicked grin.

"Not now, Fiona!" Nibbler exclaimed, before blushing.

The Nibblonian rolled her eyes and continued. "Do we have anything to transmit signals... a satellite dish, perhaps?"

"There's a working one at the old radio station..." The mayor replied. "Although, it hasn't been active for 200 years."

"We have no choice," Fiona said. "We must activate that satellite."

"To the Scooty Puff!" Fry exclaimed heroically.

_Outside... _

The sky turned a shade of orange, as dusk set in. The group stood patiently, checking for any brains that may have been lurking. "Incoming!" Nibbler yelled. "Go, now!"

They all made a beeline for the Scooty-Puff. The street almost resembled a minefield, brains exploding wherever you stepped. As they reached the teal craft, Bender crammed the Nibblonians into his chest compartment. Leela activated the GPS on her wrist-majigger.

"Turn it off, or they'll find us!" Nibbler yelled from inside Bender's chest cavity.

The mutant de-activated her wrist-lo-jackimator.

"Looks like we're boned." Bender sighed.

"Wait...a Canadian radio station..." Fry replied. "3-MPL!"

"Fry, what are you talking about?" Bender began.

"That's the only station I listened to in the 90's," Fry replied. "They always played Walkin' on Sunshine!"

"Let's go!" Leela fired up the engine.

The teal craft rose from the street and zoomed into the air.

As they zoomed through the street, Fry saw a group of Brainspawn giving chase. "We've got company." Leela twisted the throttle and accelerated away, with the Brains in pursuit.

Fry suddenly spied the transmission tower. "There it is! It's still intact!"

"Gun it, Meatbag!" Bender said with authority. "It's three miles away!"

Leela felt the wind rush through her hair as the craft sped towards the tower, her ponytail flapping in the breeze.

The brains closed in on the crew, ready to take them out.

Fry turned to Bender. "Open the turret hatch. Now."

"Are you nuts?" the Nibblonian replied from the robot's compartment as if to question Fry's sanity. "You'll never make-"

"Open the freaking hatch!" Fry thundered.

Nibbler went silent and pressed a button. As hatch on the lid of turret lifted, Fry turned his body to face the gun. He had nothing to hold on to, nothing to stop his fall except for tamac and pavement eighteen stories below. Distance wasn't a problem, but speed was. If he overshot, he would become a lifeless corpse. If he didn't jump far enough, there would be a slim hope of holding onto the support, as well as having to contend with severe testicle soreness. He closed his eyes, pushed his body forcefully towards the turret, and felt his body flow through the air. As he opened them, he saw the edge of the turret compartment move slightly away from him. _"Shit!!" _he reached out his right hand, miraculously gripping onto the turret as tightly as he could. With all the strength in his body, Fry managed to pull himself into the seat. He closed the hatch and wrapped his hands around the turret controls. "It's time to kick some medula oblongata!" The Mighty One took aim at the flying brains, letting fly with several laser shots in the Brainspawn's direction. Most of them were dodged by all of the brains, yet one succumbed to the laser on the final shot in the volley. Fry hit the brain directly in the stem, causing it to drop out of the sky and attempt a macabre pirrouette, as if mimicking a shot-down fighter plane. _"Yes!" _Fry thought. "_One down, eleven to go..." _

"_Great shot, Fry!"_ Leela yelled over the intercom. _"Look out," _Bender yelled. _"incoming Bogey on the east-side of you!" _

Fry slung the turret around, firing in an attempt to fill grey-matter with anti-matter.

Three more brains fell victim to the attack, quickly falling in the same way as the first casualty.

"Brainspawn, fire stupification rays!" said a sinister voice.

"_Son of a bitch..." _Fry thought.

"Incoming!" Bender exclaimed. Leela turned the small craft evasively, narrowly dodging the rays.

Fry retaliated with continuous bursts of laser-fire. Out of the small group, the Giant Brain emerged.

"What the hell is that?!" Leela exclaimed, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You have done well mighty-one..." It said in a deep, booming voice. "...but for you and those Nibblonian scum, this little game is over!"

The brain charged a beam of energy at the group._ "No..." _a voice said in the brain's mind. _"I want them brought to me alive... I'll do the honours..."_ The brain altered its attack slightly and fired at the group. Fry stared in horror as he saw the rest of his comrades slip into unconsciousness, before he too followed suit. The craft was surrounded by a pulsating energy as a tractor beam pulled the Scooty-Puff into the black ship.

* * *

Fry groggily opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. A light shone above his head as he looked around. As he glanced down, he realised his arms and legs had been bound tightly to the chair. He struggled to move as he tugged the restraints to no avail. The delivery boy let out a defeated sigh, before spotting the silhouette of a figure in the shadows. "Leela?" The captain stood almost lifeless, her wrists and ankles shackled to the wall. Fry saw four other silhouettes. Bender, who had been shut-down, and across from him, Nibbler, Ken and Fiona had been crammed into three small cages, each padlocked shut. They all hung from their restraints, not making a sound. "What the fuck is going on?" Fry yelled in fear. "Help!" Just as he was about to open his mouth, he felt a jolt of electricity flow through his body. A hooded figure approached holding a remote. "Well hello, Fry." he said. "Nice of you to hang around..."

"Brannigan..." Fry growled through gritted teeth. "...you fucking cowardiced bastard. What the hell do you want from us?"

The once proud DOOP captain stood like a madman, surrounded by floating brains. He didn't respond. Instead, he turned a small dial two clicks to the right. The bending unit's eye-tubes opened, although the square pupils were now an eerie red. "Captain Brannigan, sir! Bender Bending Rodriguez, waiting for your orders, sir!" Bender's voice was equal to that of a soldier.

"A wonderful thing, Mind Control..." Zapp boasted. "I only wish I'd met these brains sooner."

Fry was seeing red. Red velour, to be exact. And underneath that velour was a flabby, self-obsessed, calculated dictator.

"Captain," Bender inquired. "Shall I guard the prisoners, sir?"

"Good idea, Lieutenant!" Zapp attached a medal to the robot's chest. "Here," he continued, as he handed the robot a blaster. "If they try to escape, kill them."

"Yes, sir!" Bender replied.

And with that, Zapp exited the room, an evil smile spreading across his lips.

"What is taking him so long?" The big brain demanded. "It's just lucky he's on our side, not theirs..."

"He never had a choice in the matter," another brain replied. " But now he'll help us conquer this excuse of a planet."

"Mr Brain," Zapp announced as he entered the room. "I have just recruited a lieutenant." Bender's image appeared on a small screen. "I give you, Lieutenant Bender Bending Rodriguez... the first step towards our new army!"

Zapp, along with the brainspawn, let out a triumphant laugh. It was so simple, that a moron thought it up. In the other room, Bender laughed along, while the rest of the crew were completely unaware of their captor's plans.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that's it for Chapter 5. Please read and review and I'll see you all for chapter 6!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A penny for your thoughts

* * *

An incessant ringing echoed throughout the Planet Express building. Zoidberg scuttled over to the phone.

"Hello?" The incompetent lobster picked up the phone. He was greeted by the familiar face of the DOOP's new captain. "Hello, Doctor Zoidberg. Is Amy in?"

"I think so, let me check..." The decapodian set the phone down on the table. "Amy!"

No response. "Amy!" he bellowed, followed by a series of clicking claws. He turned to Kif. "Sorry, but she doesn't seem to be here."

"Oh, okay then..." Kif lowered his head. "I'll try again later."

Zoidberg ended the feed and dropped his head into his claws. "Maybe I'll talk to the Professor..."

The doctor walked into the lab. "Professor?" His inquisition was met with silence.

"Oh... so Zoidberg isn't good enough for anyone, I'll show you!" Zoidberg left the lab, still clicking his claws.

Several figures rose from behind a work bench.

"Phew, thank god he's out of the room." said the Professor. "Now, as I was showing you all, this is my latest invention, my death scanner!"

The professor held up a grey, box-shaped contraption which looked shoddy, at best.

"You see," he continued. "I had the idea after I was killing some time with that device I made that makes anyone sound like me... until my son showed me how much of a failure it was."

"Oh, don't worry mon," Hermes replied. "Kids these days will screw up anyt'ing."

"But," the professor said. "I had a thought. What if I made a device that would obliterate someone at my own will?"

"Let me guess..." Amy intervened. "You aksed that question to the What-If machine and this is what came up."

"Er-wha?" Farnsworth looked at her stupidly. "I don't know what a "what-if machine" is... Anyhoo, I aksed the what-if machine, _"what if I made a device that would obliterate someone at my own will?"_. Then, it was a simple process of inventing it. Oh, my yes. Very simple."

He opened the locks and a small steel rod poked out.

"I'll just need a victim... err, I mean, volunteer, to test it."

Farnsworth looked around. "Zoidberg, get in here!"

"Screw you!" a voice replied from an adjacent room. "You didn't want to talk to me, now I don't want to talk to you! How do you like that mackeral?"

"Oh, to hell with it! Grab him!" Farnsworth said.

The group ran into the room. In one swift motion, they leapt on top of the Doctor, pinning him to the floor.

"Ow, you're crushing me!" Zoidberg cried.

"Crybaby," Farnsworth muttered. "Anyway, Doctor Zoidberg, I have a mission for you."

"Hooray, I'm important!" The doctor exclaimed. "But what was with the crushing and all?"

"Oh, no reason. Anyhoo, I need you to go to the roof of this building and test the scanner, and for god's sake, don't stand in front of it!"

"Whatever, I'm good." The decapodian was soon standing on the balcony with the contraption. A label on the side in Alienese read : "WARNING! DO NOT STARE AT LASER! MAY CAUSE INSTANT DEATH!"

"Okay..." Zoidberg muttered. "Set beam width," He clicked a dial to the "Wide" position. "Distance," he clicked that dial to "Long".

"Now," He said aloud. "If all is successful, I will be praised! Hooray!"

He pressed a large red rectangular button which read, "Fire".

Instantly, a large green beam shot out, projecting itself into the sky.

The decapodian stood behind the controls. "It's like those lights at Hollywood!"

As he moved the beam several thousand feet, a ship pirrouetted out of the sky, spiralling towards Earth at terminal velocity.

"Professor!" Zoidberg called.

"_Oh, crap." Farnsworth thought. "What has he done now?" _

As the old man stood on the balcony, Zoidberg sported a grin equivalent to a schoolboy who had discovered the effects of the sun's rays on an ant.

"Zoidberg, what have you done?"

"It was an accident, I swear. I just tested the ray and a ship dropped from the sky. I'm sorry." Zoidberg was bawling into his claws.

"This is just... wonderful!" a smile spread across the Professor's face.

"It is?" Zoidberg inquired with confusion.

"Oh my, yes." the Professor replied. "I've been trying to perfect a death ray for years, and thanks to your findings, I can strike fear into anyone!"

"Hooray, I'm successful!" Zoidberg cheered.

"I must call Leela, Fry, and Bender to tell them the good news."

"But how the shell will we find them? Get it? Shell? I just made a joke!"

"Yes, yes, very funny." Farnsworth replied. "Now, if my memory hasn't crapped itself, I put a tracking device on Bender so he couldn't get far after stealing my dentures."

The group's discussion was cut short when a large brain smashed through the window.

Zoidberg squealed in terror as the pink brain emitted a blue ray at the building.

Amy, Hermes and Farnsworth did likewise, before they all stood still, devoid of intelligence.

Outside the building, several other brains surrounded New New York, robbing citizens of all brain power. The Big Brain floated high, laughing maliciously.

* * *

"_Excellent" _Zapp thought. _"Things are going exactly as I planned." _

"Lord Brannigan," Bender spoke. "What is our next plan of attack?"

"Huh? Oh, yes... send a message to the Brainspawn... do not hesitate in brainwashing all of Earth's inhabitants..."

"And?" Bender replied.

"That's all."

"Yes, sir!" The robot's head turned to the radio.

"Power is an incredible thing..." Zapp muttered. "One day, you have a little bit of it, the next day, you have a planet at your fingertips..."

Zapp stared intently at the vision from the camera. "Oh, and one more thing..."

"Hm?" Bender looked back at Zapp.

"Bring Turanga Leela to me..."

* * *

"Leela... please, just say something... anything..." Fry's voice strained as he tried to coax Leela back into reality. Her body sat against the wall, unconscious, and Fry could do nothing.

He pushed his body forward, trying to physically snap the ropes with strength alone. But it was all to no avail. He tripped, smacking his head onto the concrete floor. "Damn it!" he cursed as he got back up. The speed at which he got up, however, caused the chair to inch forward slightly.

Fry gasped to himself. "Of course..." he muttered. As he glanced at Leela, he bunny-hopped the chair slightly more. He inched further and further, until he was within arms length of her.

Fry caught sight of the wrist computer, an idea forming in his mind. He tapped one of the buttons on Leela's wrist-majigger, causing a red laser to fire out. He inched the chair closer, until he could smell burning rope. _"Yes!"_ he thought. As he felt the rope snap, he raised his arms in joy. "I'm free-" Fry began, before falling face first onto the concrete. As he got back up, he untied the ropes from his ankles. "Now I'm free." He said quietly.

He turned the laser to Leela's shackles, sparks emitting from the heat.

Bender's shadow extended across the room as he stood in the doorway. As he saw Fry trying to release Leela, the robot aimed his blaster at the delivery boy.

"Get away from her Fry or I'll kill where you stand!"

Bender's harsh voice said it all. "I'm telling you this for your own good, Fry. I don't want to hurt you, but I will hurt you if necessary."

"Bender," Fry replied. "Snap out of it! Zapp's controlling you, making you part of his army!"

"So?" Bender shrugged. "Had it ever crossed your mind that I'd be better off working for him?"

"For a second, until I realised what a load of crap it would be!"

Bender's steel finger wrapped around the trigger of the blaster. "I wish it hadn't come down to this, Meatbag..."

The robot suddenly screamed as he felt the laser burn through his antenna. "Arrrgh... it hurts... it-"

As Bender's antenna snapped off and fell to the ground, the robot felt his mind returning to normal. He blinked twice, before his pupils turned back to their regular black squares.

"Huh... wha... what... is this place?" the robot aksed.

"Bender..." Fry was still on guard. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Fry! Oh, thank god. Where am I? Where are we? What the hell is going on?!" Bender threw his arms in the air.

"Bender... can you bend those bars on that cage?" Fry pointed to the cage which held Fiona, Nibbler and Ken.

"Is the space pope reptilian? Of course!"

The bending unit walked over to the bars. "However... this will require a fee..."

Fry groaned, before pulling out two-hundred dollars.

"Thanks, Meatbag!" Bender exclaimed.

Bender crammed the money into his chest compartment, which still had a spare six-pack of beer.

Fry meanwhile, had successfully removed one of Leela's shackles. "One down, one to go..."

As the laser tore through the steel shackle, Fry turned his head away to see another silhouette standing at the door. Upon hearing two "clunks" of snapped metal, Fry sat in front of Leela, shielding her with his body.

"Well, well, Fry. It appears that you aren't as stupid as I first thought. However, I am disappointed that our little game has to end like this..."

"Brannigan..." Fry replied through clenched teeth. "You egotistical bastard!"

The delivery boy lunged at Zapp, a grin spreading across his face as he felt his clenched right fist connect with Zapp's jaw, knocking several of his teeth loose.

Bender snapped the bars on the cage, and without hesitation, Fiona leapt out, charging at Zapp as if she had no control over her body.

"Fiona, wait!" Nibbler screamed.

But Nibbler's warning fell on deaf ears, as Fiona lunged at the madman, he fired the blaster, the laser striking her chest.

Bender immediately returned fire, sending a volley of lasers in Zapp's direction. The only successful shot struck Zapp in the thigh, causing him to wince in agony.

Seeing the odds against him, Zapp blasted a hole in the wall, sending concrete and rubble across the room. He dived into the ocean below, still holding the blaster, and escaped.

Fry gasped before turning to Bender, and nodding, as if to say, _"Good work.". _

Nibbler stood still, clutching Fiona in his arms and weeping.

As the crew were still in shock, aid finally reached them as the roof was physically torn off of the building.

Above them, the Nimbus hovered proudly as the transport elevator lowered to the ground.

"Hurry," A familiar voice said through the intercom. "There isn't much time..."

The crew entered the Nimbus as the transport elevator closed. Fry held Leela in his arms while Nibbler clung onto Fiona with tears still flowing from his eyes.

"_Zapp was right..."_ Fry thought. _"The game is over... and now the war has begun."_

* * *

(A/N: Okay, Chapter 6 is finished. Please read and review, and I'll see you all next chapter.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The owner of a lonely heart is much better than the owner of a broken heart.

Fry and Nibbler sat in the Nimbus medbay as they twiddled their thumbs. Nibbler's eyes had only just receded to their usual dry-ness, yet they had been bloodshot from recent tears. The presence of gloom hung over the pair like the metaphorical raincloud, and for them, the storm was in its early stages. For several more minutes, silence crept around the waiting room, only to be pierced by the sound of an opening door.

"Phillip J. Fry?" Veins looked in Fry's direction. The delivery boy caught sight of the medic and stood up. Nibbler looked up and Veins shifted his eyes to as if to say, _"They're in here." _The pair followed the DOOP medic into the bay and they saw two familiar figures each sitting in their own chair next to respective beds. Bender sat in the chair next to the window, nearest to Leela, while Ken sat in the chair closest to Fiona.

"I ran a diagnosis on each of them," Veins said. "Leela should come around soon enough, the drug only just wore off."

"Drug?" Fry quieried. "You drugged her?!"

"No... Fry, the diagnosis told us that, prior to your arrival, she had been sedated... and the effects lasted a long time."

"So, someone drugged her?" Fry aksed.

"That seems likely, after what the diagnosis showed." Veins finished.

Fry's anger built inside of him like a raging volcano, ready to erupt at any moment.

"_Son of a bitch...He's just lucky... _I should have finished him off when I had the chance!"

"I beg your pardon, Fry?" Veins inquired.

"Huh? Oh, uh..."

"Who should you have finished off?"

"Brannigan..." Fry muttered.

"Ah, Zapp... he wasn't bad... stupid, yes... but he was fine until he disappeared from the DOOP's eye."

"Wait, what happened to him?"

"A mission went awry, but this time people took notice... Kif managed to keep a steady head after Zapp took off near the end... we would have lost, but thanks to Kroker, we were victorious over Sicily 8."

"So that's why Kif is captain..." Fry realised.

Veins nodded in response.

The mood in the room grew more sombre as each minute passed.

Fry turned to Bender. "I guess we should call the Professor and tell him the package has been delivered... he'd probably fire me-"

"He wouldn't fire you, Meatbag." Bender replied. "There were just some uncontrollable circumstances that totally screwed things up."

Fry grabbed the phone and dialled Planet Express.

As the phone rang throughout the building, chaotic stupidity ran with it. Zoidberg was hammering his head against a wall, Hermes was imitating a "human sprinkler" but not with his arms, Amy was running around with her arms spread out, screaming "I'm a ship!" and making subsequent ship noises. The Professor, meanwhile, was literally trying to walk up the walls on his own two feet and was failing miserably.

The ringing subsided, yet the stupidity did not.

"Crap! Not again!" Fry yelled as he slammed the phone down in frustration.

"Is the line dead?" Bender aksed.

"Well," Fry replied. "No one answered, but there was a dial tone."

"That's weird, you'd have thought that someone would've answered."

"Yeah..." Fry looked down.

"Oh well, at least we can go get some booze after this is over, right?"

Fry nodded in response, before letting his face sink into his hands.

Bender walked out towards the bridge, the horizon dragging him further away from Fry's view.

It was late, though you wouldn't be able to tell by looking outside while you're in space. The clock on the wall read: "1:53am"

The delivery boy curled up into a ball and rested his head on his hands, his eyes feeling heavier and heavier by the second, before finally falling asleep on the floor.

Nibbler soon appeared, and let out a sigh at the sight of The Mighty One. Dragging him by his collar, he found a spare sleeping quarters, and lugged Fry into the bed. As Nibbler removed Fry's socks, shoes and jacket, he could hear Fry muttering in his sleep. "Leela... I love you."

The Nibblonian shook his head, before exiting the room.

As Fry dozed off into the night, Nibbler walked to an adjacent room where Leela lay dormant.

He propped himself up onto the bed and curled into a ball, before falling asleep. A few short minutes passed, before he felt another figure curl up on the covers next to him.

"Fiona?" Nibbler stammered in shock. "Y-You're supposed to be-" He immediately stopped as he felt the female Nibblonian wrap her arms around his waist, before pressing her lips against his own.

"They said I was lucky.." Fiona whispered. "If that shot had gone to my left, I'd be dead... it only hit me just away from my lung..." Fiona removed her robe, as Nibbler witnessed the bandage on Fiona's right breast. As he turned to her back, he could see a second bandage applied to cover the exit wound.

He winced at the thought of imagining the pain that she felt.

As the two curled up into a ball, Fiona winced slightly as pressure sunk into the wound.

"Lay on your back," Nibbler quipped. "You shouldn't put any weight on an injury..."

Fiona pulled her body onto the mattress, sighing and groaning in agony. Nibbler pulled the blanket over the two, before gently kissing Fiona on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Fiona." Nibbler whispered.

"Ah... goodnight." Fiona replied, still in pain.

Nibbler rubbed the tips of his fingers over Fiona's waist, before falling asleep.

Fiona let out a small moan of pleasure, before resting her head and succumbing to slumber.

As the two Nibblonians lay in each other's arms, the ship floated through space seemingly inconspicuous, yet inside those walls, a relationship filled with love, caring, compassion and a small amount of sex continued to blossom. Nibbler and Fiona had found each other, and while things weren't all rosy, they still had each other to rely on.

Fry was still focused, yet he had something very special to keep him from losing his mind. A cyclopian mutant spaceship captain, a bending unit, three fuzzy Nibblonians and more importantly, the memories of their adventure so far ... which had only just begun.

(A\N: Okay, that's it for chapter 7, please read and review, and I'll see you for chapter 8.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - As Yet Untitled

As morning dawned on the Nimbus, Fry's eyes opened gradually, sunlight piercing the room through the window.

"Damn mornings," he muttered. He managed to prop himself to his feet before he peered at his reflection in an adjacent mirror, and what he saw before him was far from promising. Dishevelled, sweat-drenched, orange hair stood atop his scalp. His eyes had bags which were horrendously thick, with specks of sleep adorning the lower corner of each eyesocket. A small amount of stubble grew on his chin, each fine hair easily visible to the naked eye. Walking into the bathroom, he reached for a razor and a can of shaving cream.

"_Picture of beauty, right here" _he thought, sarcastically. As he liberally trimmed the stubble from his chin, thoughts of Leela continued to flow through his mind, causing a soft smile to spread across his face. The thought of them holding each other in slumber gave Fry a particular reaction and subsequent growth between his legs, causing its outline to poke out through his underwear. _"Cold shower," _he thought. _ "Cold shower..." _As his "excitement" subsided, relief fell across his face. After grabbing a towel and closing the door, he removed his underwear, whilst placing the towel on the bench alongside the bathroom sink, before turning the shower taps on. Once his white y-fronts dropped onto the tiled bathroom floor, Fry stepped into the shower cubicle, before he felt a jet of icy cold water rush onto his body, causing him to jump slightly and let out a small shriek.

"_Crap,_" he said to himself as he stood in a corner of the shower cubicle, trying to avoid any more contact with the stream. "_That water's freezing... I know I was thinking of a cold shower, but that's just ridiculous!_"

Fry slightly adjusted the hot tap before the water began a temperate rise. In simple terms, it got warmer. "Ah, that's better." He said, as stepped underneath the showerhead, warm water cascading down his body. He reached for small bottle on the ledge of the shower, the label read: "Shampoo and Conditioner, together at last!"

After squeezing a generous amount onto his palm, he massaged the liquid through his hair, the mixture lathering with each motion of his fingers on his scalp. After washing the mixture out of his hair and subsequently washing his body, Fry turned off the taps, grabbed the towel and dried the water off of his body and hair, before wrapping it around his waist. He let out a small sigh as steam drifted around the bathroom, causing him to slide the door open an inch.

As Fry walked out onto the Nimbus quarters wearing only a towel, he was greeted by a familiar grunt from a familiar runt.

"Oh, hey Ken."

"Ah, your Mightyness. How are things?"

"Just fine... Except..."

"Leela?" Ken inquired. Fry nodded his head slightly.

"Indeed..." The Nibblonian continued. "...don't worry Fry, she'll pull through eventually."

"Thanks," And with that, Fry proceeded to his temporary quarters, before putting a clean pair of underwear and his old clothes back on.

Having washed and clothed himself, Fry trudged to the bridge of the Nimbus. His head was up like maple syrup prices and his shoulders had slumped like the New New York Stock Exchange. As he reached the bridge, he could see the familiar figure of Captain Kroker constantly checking that the ship was still in working order.

"Captain Kroker?" Fry inquired.

"You can call me Kif, Fry." The Amphibiosan replied with a friendly smile.

"Kif..." Fry trailed off. He couldn't help but keep thinking of Leela, especially after she had surprised him with that kiss after the Planet Express ship was destroyed, thanks to the Brainspawn.

"What did you want?" Kif aksed. Fry stood in a daydream, completely oblivious to anything around him.

"Fry!" Kif exclaimed, snapping Fry out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just seeing if you knew where Veins was."

"He's in the medbay, as usual."

"Okay, thank you."

The delivery boy walked towards the medbay. Thoughts of Leela still swirled inside his head, and he felt something that Nibbler had said to him two years ago strike his memory like a lightning bolt.

_"Is there nothing worth saving?" _

_"Well, Leela... but she doesn't think much of me."_

_"Ah... she must be the other."_

_"Wh-Wha?" _

"What did he mean by, 'the other' ?" Fry said to himself.

The Mighty One sat in bewilderment, trying to understand what Nibbler had said to him.

_"Why would Leela be the other?" _

Fry gasped. "Of course! When we fought the Big Brain together... _Brain make people dumb!_"

The revelation hit Fry like a Slurm truck.

_"That's why Nibbler gave me that flower..." _

_"I've loved her since I came to the future..." _

In a split-second, Fry realised why Nibbler called him the "Mighty One".

_"If you ever need a saviour again, just ask."_

_"Oh, we will. We will!" _

"That's it! The brainspawn want to destroy the earth... Zapp's working with them... he's trying to get to Leela... The brainspawn and Zapp want to get rid of me for different reasons... just like I want to eliminate them for two reasons!"

_"Leela's helping me out... as well as Bender, Ken, Fiona and Nibbler..." _

"We have to destroy the brainspawn and Zapp, whatever it takes..." Fry stood heroically. "... to save the universe!" _  
_"Wonderful! Send me a postcard when you're done!" Veins quipped sarcastically.

The delivery boy glared at the Doctor. "Way to kill the mood, Veins."

"You're welcome." he replied.

Fry was about to open his mouth, before Veins interrupted.

"Leela's coming along fine, she's actually looking a lot better than when she first got in here."

"So, she's improving?"

Veins nodded. "She should be back to normal in about 8 hours..."

"Damn! That's not soon enough. I can't fight the brainspawn without her!"

"You can!" a voice was heard from across the room.

"Yes, and you aren't alone" Another voice echoed. "... as long as you have her in your thoughts, she'll be with you."

"Fiona? You're okay?" Fry aksed.

"That laser wound I suffered has been stitched up, so I'm fine. Now let's get out there and save the universe!"

As the group headed towards the exit of the ship, Bender had walked over to the transmitter station.

"Dewey, this is Bender, requesting pickup. There's a keg of Lobrau in it for you..."

"Bender!" Fry growled. "You know that Dewey has to stay sober!"

"Lighten up, meatbag. He'll be fine."

As Bender finished, a familiar teal ship appeared in the distance. It was approaching fast.

"He's quick when he wants something..." Fry muttered.

The Planet Express ship closed in on the Nimbus, before the entrance stairs dropped down as it entered the warship.

"Quicker than usual, Dewey." Bender quipped.

"At least I can do my job well enough, Bender!"

The bending unit remained silent, before pulling a keg of beer out of his chest.

"Don't say I never give you gifts." He growled.

"You won't regret this, Bender." Dewey replied before the ship came to a stop.

"Now get in!" he finished.

"But, what about Leela?" Fry aksed.

"I'll pick her up in one of our attack ships." Nibbler replied. "Once Veins has cleared her, we'll be there as quickly as possible."

"Thank you," Fry replied.

"No problem, this is to save the universe, after all."

As the group boarded the Planet Express ship, Fry felt like he was seeing an old friend again. There was something familiar, yet something had changed about the ship. An escalator had replaced the stairs, which, while garish, was slightly more useful.

Fry sat at the helm, as he still knew how to fly the ship. He looked around at the rest of the group.

"You guys ready?" He aksed.

"I was built ready!" Bender replied.

"We're good to go, Your Mightyness." Nibbler added.

"Then let's do this..."

The ship hovered before ascending slowly. As Fry put the ship into gear, it blasted away at a great speed.

As it zoomed through space, Fry noted the location of Zapp's warship. This would be it.

The Mighty One's time was now.

(A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 8. Just two chapters to go and it's over. Read and review, and I'll see you all for the penultimate chapter, Chapter 9!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Your time is now

As the Planet Express ship zoned in on the warship, Zapp saw them from a computer screen onboard. "Lord Brannigan," The big brain quipped. "It appears that The Mighty One is within range... shall I destroy him with the laser?"

"No," He replied. "If anyone should kill him, it should be me... he started this, and I'm going to finish him off myself."

As Fry's figure appeared at the entrance of the ship, several brains appeared.

"Intruder!" one of the brains exclaimed. "Eliminate him!"

The brains fired a lethal ray at Fry, yet it had no effect on the delivery boy.

"So, it's a battle of wits you want is it..." Fry began. "_Well...how are we going to do that?_" he thought.

Immediately, the brains howled from the pain.

"Ahhhh," They cried in agony. "Can't take it... no... must destroy... earth..."

As they let out a final cry, the brains dropped to the floor, before they lay motionless on the tiles.

"Don't underestimate the power of thought." Fry quipped. "No, wait... I think, therefore, you're dead."

As Zapp viewed on from the bridge, he knew that he couldn't underestimate The Mighty One.

He walked over to the weapons locker, before grabbing a gun.

_"Ah, the sedation ray... "_ he said to himself. _"With this, Bender will be rendered useless, and Fry will be at my mercy..." _

As he let out an evil laugh, the Big Brain approached. "Lord Brannigan, we're taking casualties, and the Mighty One is not far away from here."

"I said let him come to me...My victory shall be all sweeter."

"But... aren't we taking over the universe as a group?" The brain aksed.

Zapp let out a laugh, before picking up an anti-matter laser. "This... is for the greater good... or in this case, evil!"

"No!" The Big Brain cried, before Zapp fired the beam of anti-matter, directly hitting him.

As The Big Brain howled in pain, Zapp laughed manically. "I only tried... to help you..." it said weakly as it slowly began to die.

"Well," Zapp said in a malicious tone, "You failed, and I don't allow failure!"

The Big Brain let out a final cry, before dropping dead, a victim of betrayal.

A figure stirred in the Nimbus medbay, before sitting up, wearing only a medical gown. As she looked around, she saw Veins typing away at a computer. She approached him, causing Veins to look up. "Leela?!"

"Where is Fry?" She said in a cold serious tone.

"He went with Bender and those two furry things to destroy the Brainspawn."

"What?!" She snapped.

"I said-" Veins began.

"I know what you fucking said!!" Leela thundered. "Don't play dumb with me!"

Leela activated her wrist-majigger, calling Nibbler.

"Madam, you should get some rest-" Veins began, before Leela delivered a boot to his skull.

As Veins dropped to the floor, the mutant began searching for her clothes. Louder and louder, she broke into each locker, before finding her white tank top, black pants and combat boots.

As she rid herself of the gown, Nibbler answered the call. _"Hello?" _

"Nibbler," Leela began, as she put her clothes on. "It's Leela. I need you to pick-"

"_Ah, we have a ship on it's way to you... I see you have recovered."_

"_No shit..._" she thought. "I need that ship here NOW!"

_"Yes, mam..."_ The Nibblonian replied quietly. The link went dead, and Leela sighed, before noticing a small Nibblonian ship closing in.

Nibbler crept through the vent quietly, with Fiona following. "Who was that?" Fiona aksed.

"It was... The Other." Nibbler announced. Fiona let out a gasp.

"You mean...she has recovered?"

Nibbler nodded. "She is able to walk..." He stared into space, looking at the deep void before him.

"Anything else?" Fiona inquired.

Immediately, Nibbler pulled Fiona close to him and pressed his lips against hers.

Fiona struggled at first, before wrapping her arms around him. As their lips parted, Fiona gave him an inquisitive look. "What the hell was that for?"

"I..." He began. "I love you, Fiona... and I always have... I just never had the courage to tell you..."

"So... the sex wasn't just for pleasure..." Fiona said.

Nibbler shook his head, "If we don't survive, I want you to take over my post on Earth..."

"You won't die... I'll make sure of that." Fiona responded. "Now hurry, there's no time to lose."

The two snuck through the vent as quickly as they could. If they were found, the mission would be a failure, and the possibility of Earth being destroyed would increase.

Fry dropped from the vent, before landing flat on his rear. He winced at the pain going through his gluteal muscles, before pushing on in determination. As he stood and looked around the passage, he could see two more brains patrolling. In seconds, laser blasts echoed throughout, and the two brains dropped dead.

"Take that, you no good thought-killers!" Bender exclaimed triumphantly, still holding the laser Zapp had given to him while he was under the Brainspawn's control.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" Bender inquired.

"I'll say." The Mighty One replied. The two continued on through the passage, closing in on Zapp Brannigan.

"We're very close." Fry quipped. "I smell velour."

Zapp sat in his chair, his laser at the ready. A red button sat on the chair, though what it was connected to was a mystery. He could hear loud footsteps in the corridor. He knew that they were close. Immediately, Fry kicked the door down with ease. "ZAPP!" Fry thundered in anger. "Your ass is mine!"

"Well done, Fry..." Zapp began. "...but I'm afraid our little game must come to an end. It's a shame that I have to kill an adversary as worthy as yourself."

"Not if I kill you first!" Fry replied. As soon as The Mighty One finished, Zapp pressed the red button on his chair.

"Whoa..." Bender began. "I don't feel so-" His speaking turned to screaming as the magnet picked him up, before the screaming turned to folk singing.

"Well, I'll shoot her with my raygun when she comes... yes I'll shoot her with my raygun when she-"

Bender's singing was abruptly terminated when the magnet sent an electrical charge too much for any robot to handle through him, shutting him down.

"Bender!" Fry cried. The Mighty One didn't say anything. Instead, he charged at Zapp, tackling him to the ground. Immediately, Fry unleashed a flurry of punches at Zapp. Fry smiled viciously as he heard and felt Zapp's jaw shatter as one of his blows connected. As the two traded punches, Fry could taste blood and felt one of his eyes swelling. Zapp pinned Fry to the ground, before Fry delivered a powerful knee to Zapp's groin, causing him to double over in pain. As Fry got back up to his feet, a familiar shadow appeared in the doorway, causing Fry to turn his head. With his guard down, Zapp struck The Mighty One on the chin with a swift kick, causing the back of Fry's skull to connect with the concrete floor. Fry lay unconscious, blood pouring from his mouth. Zapp crouched over Fry, gripping an army knife in both hands, the blade in line with Fry's chest.

"Say goodbye, Mighty One... And enjoy your life in hell!"

As Zapp was just about to bring the knife downwards, laser shots echoed throughout the room.

Each laser struck the former DOOP General in his back, before two shots struck the back of his skull. Zapp gasped for air, before dropping to the ground, his body lay motionless on the concrete floor as blood seeped out from the laser wounds. Zapp Brannigan was dead. Fry stood in shock at what had just happened, and turned to see the figure holding a laser in her hand. Fry's mouth gaped open before tears began to flow from his eyes. "Leela!" he cried. The mutant dropped the gun onto the floor as Fry ran towards her, overjoyed. As the gun landed on the concrete, Fry wrapped his arms around her tightly, before Leela did the same.

"Oh my god Leela, I'm so glad you're okay." Fry said, tears streaming down his face. Leela wrapped her arms around him before sobbing into his shoulder.

"Fry..." she said, as tears overflowed from her eye. "I'm so sorry..."

As the two lovers stood embracing each other, Nibbler, Fiona and Ken walked in, speechless, but proud. Ken walked over to where Bender lay and turned him back on. Bender stood and, upon seeing Leela and Fry's embrace, spoke in a mock English accent. "Aw, ain't love just the sweetest?"

(A/N: Alright! Chapter 9 is done! Please read and review, and I'll be back with the finale!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Living Well Is The Best Revenge

(A/N: Warning, while this chapter is not a lemon, it contains nudity and some sexual references. You have been warned!)

The Planet Express ship was quiet as it flew back to New New York. Ken and Bender managed to pilot it with ease, as the two couples lay asleep. Fiona and Nibbler were curled up next to each other on top of the bed in Leela's cabin. Underneath the blankets, Leela and Fry held each other close. Leela wore only her panties, while Fry was still comfortable in his white y-fronts. Fry could feel the rise and fall of Leela's breasts with each exhalation. The Mighty One could feel the growth between his legs rise up from the arousal, trying to break through his underpants, yet he managed to control his urges with ease. As they slept together, Fry slowly ran his fingers through Leela's long, flowing, purple hair. Leela felt Fry's caressing touch from his fingertips to be quite blissful, and she slowly rubbed her fingertips down Fry's back. Suddenly, an idea formed in her head.

"You know, Fry..." Leela began "I never did get to thank you for saving me..."

"It's okay, Leela..." Fry replied. "Just being with you right now makes me feel wonderful..."

"No..." She shook her head before getting out from under the covers. " ...I want to thank you in my own way." She reached into the drawer on the bedside table, pulling out Fry's baggie of massage oil.

"Lie on your stomach... you need a massage after what you've been through."

Fry didn't object, as Leela placed the bag on the small table, she exited the room, before returning with a towel. "You might want to take off your underpants." She hinted. Fry, still under the covers, reached down and pulled his y-fronts down his legs, before dropping them on the floor. He could feel his "arousal" poking into the mattress, which was beginning to get sore. _"Cold shower..." _he thought.

Leela draped the towel over Fry's buttocks, and squeezed a small amount of oil onto her hand. As she rubbed the lotion over Fry's shoulder, he let out a low moan of pleasure and relief.

"Oh, I needed this badly..." He moaned into the pillow. "Thank you, Leela."

As Leela's hands glided across Fry's back, he let out continuous moans of pleasure and relief.

"Oh, Leela... " Fry could feel his body twitching, just from Leela's touch.

Something built up in Fry's loins, like a volcano.

The delivery boy was just about to lose himself, before Leela snapped him back into reality.

Thinking Quickly, Leela grabbed the towel covering Fry's behind, wrapping it around his waist.

Fry felt himself push his groin into the towel, before cursing loudly as he felt a warm thick substance trickle around his lower horn.

"You done?" Leela aksed. The delivery boy looked down in embarrassment, before looking back up to Leela.

"I'm sorry... I've just been pent up with my frustrations..."

"Frustrations?" Leela inquired. "Fry, you beat the living crap out of Zapp Brannigan and broke his jaw."

"I wasn't talking about that..." he replied. "I was talking about the frustrations... in my mind."

Leela looked at him inquisitively. "Wait, you mean nightmares?"

"No... I've been recently having this recurring dream. In it, it's just you and me together in a room with a feather bed. We're both naked and I'm highly aroused. Then, we just go hell for leather and make love until it hurts. Just as we're about to finish, I wake up and I'm confused..."

"You wanted to fuck me," Leela replied. "I can tell."

Fry nodded in honesty. "Part of me did, yet the other part restrained me... and I'm glad I didn't let myself go... if I did, I could have unintentionally hurt you... You saved me from myself, Leela... and I love you for that."

"What? So, all this time, you just wanted to do me?"

"Part of me did Leela, but I held it back. I managed to feel good when I was with you, just being my usual stupid self..."

"You know, Fry... that's not necessarily a bad thing." Leela replied with a smile. "Anyway, let's have a shower... We could use one..."

Fry took the hint as the two each grabbed a fresh towel before running towards the shower cubicle, stripping themselves of their underwear.

Meanwhile in an adjacent room, Bender sat with the Nibblonians, as they reminisced about their adventure.

"Hell of an adventure, eh, guys?" The robot said.

"Yes," Ken replied. "Let's never do that again."

"Oh, I don't know..." Fiona replied. "It wasn't all bad..." before giving Nibbler a seductive wink.

Nibbler let a giggle escape his lips, before kissing Fiona softly on hers.

Fiona blushed deep red, before gazing lovingly into Nibbler's eyes, as Nibbler did the same.

"Hello, what's all this then?" Bender said, having yet again put on his mock English accent.

As Leela and Fry felt the warm water cascading down their bodies, they held each other in a sweet embrace, before pressing their lips together for what seemed like an eternity. After washing their hair and their bodies, they turned the taps, stopping the flow of water from the shower head.

After towelling themselves dry, Fry wrapped the towel around his waist, while Leela wrapped hers around her chest.

As they walked to the room where the rest of the group sat, Bender let out a wolf whistle. "Hey, meatbags, if you two go any further than you did in there, I'll have to open a daycare centre."

Fry grabbed Leela's clothes and handed them to her with a smile. "Here you are, Captain."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Fry." A grin spread wide across Fry's face. Leela kissed him softly before whispering. _"I love you, Lieutenant." _

_"I love you too, Captain." _Fry whispered back.

As the ship finally landed in the Planet Express hangar, the crew were greeted by cheers and applause from the Professor, as well as the rest of the crew. The mission, despite a few worrying times, turned out a success, and for The Mighty One and The Other, their love had blossomed into a pleasant flower, it's roots stuck deeply within one another, and for them, they couldn't be happier.

The End

(A/N: Hooray, it's finished! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.)


End file.
